Combust II: Scraps
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Jade gets whacked by a cane during her Stage Fighting scene with Tori. The Vega girl gets punished by having to clean up a food fight. Just what will be touched? *Jori fluff towards the end. LEMON. One shot*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**If you read my first Combust story, then you will enjoy reading this one. It follows a similar plot but for Combust II, I will incorporate the episode "Stage Fighting." I will twist the original plot around just a bit so that it fits the plan that I have.**

* * *

><p>"Let's try do something creative,"<p>

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with." Jade did not want to be apart of the brainstorming session Tori requested they have, but she went along with it anyway because she need to perform well in their scene. Tori threw several ideas at Jade, who made it an unrequited brainstorm session. It took a little while for Tori to notice what was happening, and she got miffed at Jade for what she was doing. She called her out on the way the session was going, and Jade threw out some few word replies, which further pissed off Tori.

"Don't you have ANY IDEAS?"

"Why are you mad?" I'm not mad, Tori was saying, but her bulging left temple told a different story, pages that Jade found interesting to read. The temple normalized, and Tori put her hands on Jade's shoulders, a flagrant foul because it is not permitted to touch Jade, unless the person who was touching her was named Beck Oliver. Tori shook Jade's shoulders wildly, yelling and trying to keep an inside voice at the same time as she scolded her for her lack of activity.

"Look, I know I mean nothing to you Jade, but you need to put that aside and participate in this brainstorming session of ours so we don't throw something together at the last minute and fail the scene. I can't have that and I know you don't want to do that. So please swallow your hateful thoughts of me and HELP!"

_What a powerful statement Tori._

Jade was floored by how adamant Tori was in wanting to brainstorm, so she found herself throwing some ideas back at her. Once they decided on something, Tori quickly said goodbye and left the empty classroom they were using to grab some lunch. Jade smiled, did her legendary handclapping... and then grabbed her shoulders as her eyes slowly closed and breathing became labored.

* * *

><p>Tori was fuming in her mind as she sat in the guidance counselor's office. Her scene, about an old lady coming home from Bingo Night and a mugger about to rob her, called for the old lady to whack the mugger with her cane. When Tori did that though, Jade cried out in pain, sporting blood and a black eye. Tori was unsure of what would consequate from her apparent purposeful hitting of Jade with the cane. The counselor came in and immediately had Tori explain her side of the story. She wasted no time in proclaiming her innocence, talking about being absolutely sure that she did not intentionally hit Jade with the cane. No matter how well she pleaded her case, the counselor did not buy it, so he punished Tori by having to clean up a food fight that was part of a play being staged by Hollywood Arts Middle School.<p>

The time came for Tori to clean up all of the scraps of food strewn around from the play. She did not want to do it because she felt it was unfair for her to do so on account of being guilty of something that she, in her heart of hearts, did not do. It was immediately overwhelming for Tori as she walked in and saw food, condiments, and soda all over the place. Tears desperately wanted to flow, but that would do no good because the crying would not help with cleaning up. Right to work Tori reluctant got to starting, engaging in an worldly battle with a piece of bubble gum that refused to come off.

"Get off you sticky bastard, I am forced to scrape up crap like you as punishment, thanks to someone that hates my guts! Why does she think like that when it comes to me, I mean, what the hell did I do to her?" Tori conceded victory for the moment to the bubble gum, and threw her scraper across the room in despair. Now she really wanted to cry because she did not know what else to do. It was going to take forever to clean the place up and the worst part?

"I'm lonely right now. I want some help, but my new friends are at home. Jade doesn't count because she hates my guts,"

"_That's not exactly true._" Tori was shocked that when she looked up, Jade was standing in front of her with a smile on her face. She was asked for an explanation of her being there, and she shrugged.

"You know... you are really something Jade. First you don't help with brainstorming, and then you get me in trouble by faking an injury to your eye. Let me ask you something," Tori said with an edge as she was now standing up and grabbing Jade's shoulders once again, but did not shake them.

"Do you see all this crap around us? In the short time that I have been here and with everything that has happened to us up until this point, I've concluded that you think of me... as trash." Tori let go of Jade's shoulders and braced herself for a possible hit from Jade due to the nature of her comment. Tori trembled so much that she thought screw it, and proceeded to bawl her eyes out, asking Jade in between sobs once again that why did she think of her as trash. She dropped to the floor dejectedly, covering her eyes to prevent being seen crying. A funny thing happened though: Jade dropped to the floor to and placed her head on Tori's stomach, much to her shock.

"Um Jade, what are you doing? Why are you laying on the stomach of a woman which whom you think of as trash,"

"_Absolutely not._" Jade replied, whom immediately begun to caress every part of Tori's stomach, neck and chest. She deftly pinched her nipples while at it, which caused a stunned Tori to start dripping and breathing sharply as these sensual pecks continued. Jade went back to kissing Tori's neck, an action she found moan-worthy due to her not being able to take it.

"Jade please, I'm really getting wet down there," Tori cooed, pants already unbuttoned and unzipped, an inviting action that Jade happily accepted. She used two fingers to touch her purse's handles. Tori started screaming out pleasures, talking dirty to Jade as she got into it as well.

"Tori, do you really want to do this? I mean, this place looks filthy as hell and," Tori placed a finger on Jade's lips and complimented her on their lusciousness.

"You talk too much Jade. Right now, let's you and I" Tori purposely let that trail as both shared a soft laugh. Suddenly like tigresses, they kissed each other with an equal amount of intensity and passion, sharing tongue and using all of the make out tactics. Wild sex ensued after a brief pause, both releasing fluids on each other after climax was reached. The two naked women breathed rapidly whilst sprawled on the ground, holding each other while lying on their clothes. They could not keep their hands off each other, as more making out ensued. When they finally reached their limits, both Jade and Tori went through shortness of breath and catched it for several minutes.

"Jade I can't believe that we had sex... Wait what are you doing with your fingers on my purse?" Tori gritted her teeth as Jade, whose sweaty hair covered her face, swiped at Tori's purse repeatedly, thrusting it in deep and then pulling it out. A moaning Tori pleaded for gentleness to a covered-by-hair Jade, who smiled as she "closed" Tori's purse with her tongue, drawing more reaction from the half-Latina as she complained flirtingly that she was going to climax again. Jade still went at the purse with her tongue, this time using her thumb and middle finger to close the purse as she licked it with a voracity that made Tori's pending climax accelerate.

"Jade I can't take it anymore... I'M GOING TO CLIMAX!" Tori climaxed, spraying her fluids all over Jade's face, which was now visible again since she had brushed her hair back. The now fluid-laden face was being licked as some of it got on her lips and even in her mouth. She swallowed the fluid in her mouth but kept some that got on her lips stationary. With her last bit of sexual strength, Jade kissed Tori once again as she returned some of the fluids climaxed on her. The naked women went at it fiercely, finishing in the cuddling portion of their rendezvous. Tori asked Jade once more why she thought of her as trash. Jade fondled Tori's breasts in response, which made Tori whimper.

"_Don't ever think that I think of you like that, never again_. I... just did not understand you at first, but know since you are here to stay at Hollywood Arts, I want to, hhuhh hhuhh, I want to do many things with you and to you. Beck does not need to know, Andre does not need to know, Rex will drown in cream of mushroom soup if he ever found out... no one needs to know of us, as I wish this sex that we did occurs many more times after tonight. What do you say to that Tori Vega, will you do more of this with me?"

"What you are telling me Jade is that you really do not hate me? Are you truly wanting to make love and cuddle with me more frequently?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"I say... I'd love that."


End file.
